I will never forget
by Trane09
Summary: Sorry for my bad english. I will try to be better. Gajeel and Levy story. Hope you like it.


I'll never forget to what I saw that day. I opened the door and first what watched me was Gajeel in Cana and his butt was watching me too. One his hand had on Cana's boob. I havn't got big boobs, oh my!  
He told me, he never cheat me. And what is this?!  
It's because I'm like board, isn't it? And who care?! I can sleep on my stomach. Damn, why Cana? And why by back? That thought I never expel from my brain. I don't want to think about that.

I don't made a scene. I let him to finished that, because I closed the door and ran to my room to window. Just watch the stars and cry. My eyes were like waterfalls yesterday.

I'm already laying on my bed and looking to ceilinig. I heard the knocking.  
I'm not here! Gajeel don't know that I saw them together and he is definitely thinking it's all right.  
I sank my head to pillow and even I didn't answer, man opened the door.  
„Hi Levy." I heard his deep voice. He layed on me. I'm looking to his face. To dragon slayer's face. He kissed me. It's awful. He was kissing Cana like that maybe…  
„Go away!" I screamed, but instead of it he catched my hands and put kiss me again. I bite him. The blood flows.  
„Damn Levy, what are you doing to me?! You have your days or what?" He shouted. My head is already back in pillow. I can't to this. If I look at him, in my min dis that picture from last night.  
„Why are you look so bad?" He asked me. I sat.  
„I think that our relationship had to end." I said and I tried that my voice wasn't trembling.  
„W-why?" He looked a bit puzzle. I breath to say but he continued.  
„You love me!" He yelled and my laugh is ironic.  
„But that love is only from my sice, isn't it?" That sarcasm. He watched on me like I'm idiot.  
„But… but I like you too, Levy." He crabbed my hand, but I didn't want to.  
„Why now?" He looked at me by his black sight. He is charming like always. And he didn't tell me again. That words.  
„It's not now, I just saw you aren't for me." I'm angry and my voice sounds like it. Tears. I don't let them go. I won't cry!  
„How do you think it? Levy, we fill our gaps." He said.  
„I think you are fill Cana's gaps!" I screamed to his face and he is confused.  
„So you were it. We thought that was any child." He scratches his hair.  
„That's all what you say to me about it?" I answered.

„I apologize.I don't know what was it. We were drunk and…" He crabbed his head into his hands.  
„You weren't that drunk if you know there was someone who opened and after closed the door." I said.  
„Levy please… forgive me. I won't do it again. Please." My heart cried. My eyes cried too.  
„I can't do this anymore, Gajeele. I don't know you don't do it again!" I sobs. His hands are dressing me. What are you doing with me, Gajeele? I'm confused.  
„I undestard. You are looking for sex, because I didn't give you yet, but please. Rather break up with me." It's hard for me. It hurts so much… Gajeel hug me. And I am crying more than before.  
„I'm sorry, so sorry. It's not easy to say for me. I lo-love you and I don't want to lose you. Please, give me second chance." He whispered. Maybe he really likes me.  
„Why you didn't tell me this before?" That words… it's very important.  
„I didn't tell it to anyone before you know? I'm not good in feelings." He screamed. „Sorry… I know you want to leave me but please don't do it." He said loudly. I hear in his voice confuse. I look at him and reach for a kiss. I love his lips.  
„But please. Don't feel me worry again." I bang his chest and he laughs.  
„I promise that I won't do it again. Also Cana isn't my type." He said. That made me sad. I have that disgusting picture in my mind. And why Cana do it when she know I like Gajeel? He was drunk. And I don't really know that she know I like him.  
„Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He strokes my hair, pick up my chin and kiss me.  
„Gajeel…" I whispered and hug him. He is everything to me and I don't want to lose him too. „Don't do it again… I love you… You're my dragon slayer, not Cana's." I still whispering. I must tell him what he mens to me.  
„You silly shrimp. I love you too and I'm so sorry." He kissed me again.  
„And… if I saw you… Would you tell me about it?" I asked him, I don't know why.  
„I don't know, shrimp." He closed his eyes and I don't know what he think.  
„Okay…" I tilting the head down.  
„I'm sorry. I would be scared. I'm poltroon." He told me.  
„Okay." Tears are going out.  
„Levy… please, don't do it. Don't cry. It's killing me." He said.  
„You are killing me!" I shouted to his face. „I hate you Gajeel Redfox! But my love is stronger. I hate you… I hate you…" I'm crying and bang him again and again.  
„Darling… I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please… don't do it… Don't cry. I love you… I don't want to lose you… Please… Don't do it… Please." He looks so… so cute. I can't cry now. He told me that words twice and more…  
„I love you more Gajeel. You are an idiot, you know?" I sobs. He starts laughing and I bang him again. After he band down and kiss me again. Beautifully, slowly… That I love.


End file.
